I found him at it only took me 17 years
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: Read and Find out im not giving no hints xoxo 3


I stood in the middle of the room. Black walls cave around me. The door unnoticed nor visible. It too is black. In the middle of one wall hanged a mirror. In the mirror stood a girl. Her hair black over her eye and to her shoulders blend with the room, her tanned skin goes well with her hair, her black skinny jeans and black tank top blends to. Her blue eyes make her stand out. Her name or well my name is Crissy, Crissy Prime.

I walked towards the walls trying to find the door I found it and slowly turned the handle. I walked down the dark halls into the kitchen where the sun shone through the windows.

"Good morning Crissy" my mother's voice is to be heard

"Morning" I replied

"Morning duck breath" my brother chuckled at me

"Morning no-brain" I said back at him. I sat down slowly on the chair mum put my breakfast in front of my. Bacon and eggs in a smiley face. I grabbed my knife and fork and slowly cut them. I brought the fork to my mouth I opened it and closed it again with the bacon in my mouth I slowly chowed taking the taste into mind.

"Can you be any slower" my brother asked.

"I could if you wanted me to" I said looking at him and smiled. I finished my breakie and walked back upstairs to my room and grabbed my bag and jacket.

"Going to school and hang with Sam in the sarfy" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"She really needs to see someone about her depression" my mother sighed as I closed the door

I walked towards school. There were 4 cars including Sam that were near him

"Hai Sam" I shouted as I walked towards him

"Hai Crissy" Sam smiled

"Crissy this is Ben" he said pointing at the blonde boy. He wore a yellow jacket with two black stripes down the middle just like his car just a bit taller than me. he wore black long black baggy pants and yellow converses.

"these are Scott and Sef" he said point at a set of twins with dark brown hair. One wore a gold looking jacket with it half zipped open and a white shirt and black pants and gold shoes. The other one wore a silver jacket unzipped with a black shirt underneath, white pants and Sliver shoes. There were just a bit smaller then Sam.

Last but not least this is Iszack" he said pointing at the tall one that stood in front of the TopKick. He wore a black jacket that was a bit unzipped no shirt underneath black pants and black shoes.

"Hay guys as you know im Crissy Sam's friend" I smiled the fake smile I give everyone

"One question you two dating" one of the twins asked Iszack just glared at them

"Well let's see if you call this dating" I smirked I walked up to Sam and kissed him in front of the others. I could help but laugh Sam nearly tripped

"Hahaha no we aren't dating after all Sam turned guy" I smiled at him as he held Bens hand

"Im guessing your gonna want me to help the freashes around the school aren't you Sam" I frowned looking at Iszack

"I would very much like that yes" he smiled I groaned

"This way" I told them as they followed behind me

"this is the office" I pointed towards the door that we entered threw

"hello" smiled they lady behind the desk

"Welcome to Mission City High" She smiled

"Hello I am Iszack and these are Ben, Scott and Sef" Iszack said pointing to each of them as he said there names

"So you are the new students wonderful let me get you timetables and then I will leave you in Sam and Crissy's hands" the lady smiled got up to get the 4 timetables and handed them out.

"Oh and Crissy the you have an appointment today at 12:00"

"oh okay" I sighed and walked out

"An appointment for what?" asked one of the twins

"Its personal" Sam butted in

"No Sam it's fine they going to find out sooner or later I might as well tell them now" I sighed

"You don't have to though" Sam urged

"I know but"

"But nothing: he growled and grabbed my hand and dragged me off away from our new friends they just looked dumb folded

"I don't want you to do this I know how much it hurts to talk about it you should have to do this please Crissy"

"Fine" I said waving my hand and walking off to get to my home room. I found out that all 4 of them have the same classes as Sam and I. 12:00 came around and I walked to the office

"Im here for my appointment" I said glumly and rolling my eyes

"This way" said the lady I followed her into this room where I sat down at this table

"Hello again Crissy how are you today" my guidance consular asked me

"hello Mr Carrots" I sighed

"And ok I guess I can tell my father is around I can just feel it but I don't know where" I sighed

"Crissy your father isn't here remember he died"

"HE DIDN'T DIE!" I screamed and marched out where I ran into Iszack

"sorry" I apologised

"Its ok, are you alright?"

"Nope im not im horrible I have depression I can feel that my father is around some were but I don't know where and everyone thinks I'm going crazy IM NOT GOING CRAZY" I scream he just looked at me

"What your last name?"

"umm Prime.. why? I asked confused at the subject changed

"Wait did you just say Prime" he half shouted

"Yes why.?" Next thing I know he is pulling me by my arm to where everyone was sitting since it was lunch time

"Sam did you know her last name is PRIME" he said my last name really loud

"Yes I did." he asked confused

"Do you remember what 'he' said.." I at this time was really confused everyone just glared at me

"We got to get her to him like right now." Scott jumped up

"We can't leave till school is over and we got 1 period to go" I butted in they all groaned before we I knew it the bell went to go into class it was a very fast and boring lesson and before we knew it the bell went and I was dragged out of the school.

"Ok guys you know I can walk right you are going to break my arm if you drag me every were" I groaned trying to get out of the grip

"Opps sorry" Iszack said as we got into his car. It was a long drive until we got to this place

"Oh Crissy I have rang you mother she said it's fine that you sleep over tonight" Sam smiled I on the other hand rolled my eyes and tried to hide my scares that where on my wrist Iszack saw it and grabbed my hand and saw the scares he growled.

"Follow me" he said letting go of my hand I looked over to Sam who just shrugged and also started following the Iszack guy. We got to this door where he knocked and the word enter was heard

"Wait here" he told me and I just stood there I could hear voices and then he came out and said I could enter. I walked in.


End file.
